Tell Me a Story
by Tina101
Summary: Mimi makes a strange request one night, Roger must tell her a story. Soon, they're telling each other about something couples should NEVER talk about! Rated for the stories they tell.


_Tell Me a Story_

Roger Davis was lying on his girlfriend's bed, while his girlfriend, Mimi Marquez was lying on top of him. They were recovering from a long round of making love, and now talking about random topics. Mimi snaked her arms around Roger's neck, and rested her head on his chest. She felt so safe, so secure with his arms around her, and the sound of his heart beating under her. Suddenly, she sat up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Tell me a story," she commanded. Roger couldn't help but laugh at such a strange request.

"What?" he asked. Mimi sighed.

"Tell…me…a…story," she repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. Come on, please?" Mimi pouted her full lips, an action Roger couldn't help but love. Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Fine." Mimi smiled, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks baby!" Roger fell back against the pillows, and collected his thoughts.

"Once upon a time, God I feel like an ass." Mimi slapped Roger's shoulder. "Ow! Okay, okay, sorry. Once there was a hot rock God, and a sexy dancer." Mimi blushed. "The rock God was _very_ sad, until the sexy dancer showed up at his door asking him to light her candle. She said that she has the best ass below Fourteenth Street, but I disagree." Mimi gave Roger a hurt look. "She has the best ass in the world." He pinched her butt playfully.

"Are you telling me that you've been looking at other women's asses?"

"Aww, damn." Mimi waited for Roger to explain himself. "God Meems, what do you expect when Maureen comes around in those tight as shit leather pants?" Mimi snorted.

"Maureen? I'm sorry baby."

"Can I continue with this ridiculous story now that you've had your fun?" Mimi pressed her finger against Roger's lips.

She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder, and purred in his ear, "I already know what happens in that story."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"They live happily ever after. Now tell me a story that I don't know."

"Like what?" Mimi chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to come up with a story Roger could entertain her with.

"Tell me about the first time you got laid." Roger burst out laughing. Scowling, Mimi waited for him to stop. "You done now?"

"Yeah, sorry. You shouldn't be asking me stuff like this! Girlfriends don't ask about shit like that!"

"And you shouldn't be look at a lesbian's ass!" Roger sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, if you tell me about your first time." Mimi nodded slowly, making a deal with her boyfriend.

"Okay the first time I got laid," Roger said before stopping to think. Mimi gently ran her fingers through his hair waiting for him to continue. "I first got laid after my senior prom." Mimi smiled.

"Aww, my rock God was a virgin through high school?" Mimi ran her finger tip down Roger's chest to just past his waist, and back up his chest, causing him to groan loudly before continuing.

"We got a hotel room, and well, had sex. It was the first time for both of us, so it was a little, okay _really_ awkward. We stayed in the hotel room most of the night, but we didn't get any better." Mimi kissed Roger passionately.

"Well I can tell you from experience that you've _greatly_ improved in bed since then." Roger blushed. Mimi walked two of her fingers up and down his bare chest. "So, what was her name?"

"Her name? Oh Lord Meems, I don't remember."

"Liar!"

"Okay, fine, her name was Ashley."

"And whatever happened to little Miss Ashley? Did you keep dating her or what?" Roger scowled and shook his head.

"Nah, turns out she had a boyfriend at another school she 'forgot the mention' before we went to prom together."

"Aww, poor Roger." Roger put his hand on the small of Mimi's back. "Her loss though," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Tell me about your first time." He gently ran his hand up and down Mimi's soft caramel skin.

Mimi chewed on her bottom lip gingerly as she thought back to her first time. It hadn't been her senior prom, she didn't get pas the tenth grade before dropping out.

"I was fourteen at the time, and he was my friend's cousin. We had been at a party, and after knocking back a few drinks, we ended up in the guest bed."

"How old was he?" Mimi froze. "Mimi Marquez, you tell me how old he was."

"Eighteen," she muttered.

"Eighteen? Jesus Christ Mimi, that counts as rape!"

"First off, I _wanted_ it, and secondly, I was born to be wild. Come on, he didn't do anything wrong." Mimi pouted. "Are you jealous?"

"No. I want to know how it was though."

"It hurt." Roger kissed the top of Mimi's head.

"I'm sorry that it hurt, but you never told me how it was." Mimi kissed Roger passionately before straddling his broad hips.

"Why don't I show you?" she asked seductively.

**A/N:** Sorry, completely random, hope you liked it though! Check out _Off-Set_ too, link on my profile, NO FLAMES!

Tina101


End file.
